Emain Macha
.]] The Emain Macha is the second boss in Metal Slug Advance. Information They are also called The Twins. One is green-coloured while the second, red-coloured, is faster. Details The first phase of this fight takes place against the green Emain Macha. It will move from one side to the other while shooting explosives from its turret into the sky that fall to the ground and burst into flames, damaging the player if they touch it. In addition, bazooka rebel soldiers will constantly spawn and fire at the player until the tank is defeated. Luckily, the green Emain Macha is slow both in moving and its rate of fire, allowing the player to easily avoid its attacks. It can only be damaged by hitting the turret, which is its only weak spot. When the first tank is destroyed, the red Emain Macha will take its place, initiating the second phase of the battle. The red variant moves faster and its firing rate is quicker than that of the first tank, and also uses bazooka rebel soldiers. As well as firing more explosives, it will use a manueveur where it goes to one end of the screen and drives to the other, firing multiple shots as it moves creating a line of fire. The player must run away from that side of the screen to avoid being engulfed in flames. Yellow rebels will occasionly spawn in on top of the tanks. Killing them will make them drop a Laser gun, making this fight much easier to win. Any of the Slug tanks (Except Slug Gunner) will making defeating Emain Macha much easier. Defeating this boss in a quick period of time will unlock the Emain Macha Card. Variants Trivia *Emain Macha, in old Irish language means "Navan Fort" **The name Eamhain Mhacha (Emain Macha) has been interpreted as "Macha's twins" or "Macha's brooch", referring to a local goddess. 'Navan' is an anglicisation of the Irish An Eamhain. **Also, Macha was a sovereignty goddess of ancient Ireland associated with the province of Ulster, particularly with the sites of Navan Fort (Emain Macha) *The Twins design takes components used in the Big Shiee, reusing its tank treads and turret sprites. *In Metal Slug Defense, The Twins appear in stage 8 of Red Alternate World. It takes place in the boss fight instead of Big Shiee. In this Version, both of them have very high HP and are able to grind the enemy with its treads. **Also, the red Emain Macha is the fastest unit in Metal Slug Defense. **In the 1.42.0 update they appear as a playable unit, interestingly, they are 2 in one unit, both with same amount of health (30000 for each tank). **Interestingly you can see on the minimap that Red Emain Macha is on standby behind the base waiting for the green one to be destroyed. Even when the base is destroyed, Unlike other units that are destroyed when the base is destroyed, the red Emain Macha is still waiting behind a base and isn't destroyed. **Like Big Shiee and Sandmarine, Emain Macha's debut as a playable unit shows it full treads. *In Metal Slug Attack, the Emain Macha are featured as the Wednesday-Thursday boss in the Day Specific Mission. **In their mugshot, both are green. However, the in-game sprites are two different colors, one green and the other red. **While both tanks have the same health and attack power, The red tank is faster than its green counterpart, however, the green one has stronger firepower. *Because both tanks have one tread, it should theoretically be incapable of steering. Gallery MSA-Emain-Macha-idle.gif MSA-Emain-Macha-Red-idle.gif MSA_Drache_Macha_Idle.gif MSA_Tiger_Macha_Idle.gif Category:Rebel Vehicles Category:Vehicles